


Trick or Treat

by tenaya



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-05-01
Updated: 1991-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila plays a Halloween prank on Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

# TRICK OR TREAT

  


## by Tenaya

The LIBERATOR flew in close orbit about a tiny, barren world, trying hard to be as inconspicuous as possible. Damaged and scorched, the magnificent ship was seeking a few days respite from the endless battles against the Federation. She was quite capable of total regeneration, but sometimes things went faster with assistance from her crew, or more specifically, Avon. Everyone else was merely _helpful_ , but Avon was essential.

The man in question walked wearily up to his flight position and eased himself stiffly into the chair. He had a list of jobs as long as his arm to attend to, but after twenty–one hours straight, he'd only accomplished approximately a quarter of them. He sighed and looked down at his console, preparing to finish the calibration of the long–range detectors. What he saw, though, made him pause: a small black face with glowing features leered up at him.

He blinked at the board, and frowned. He was so tired, it took a good half–a–minute and a close scrutiny to realize what it was. Someone had taken a piece of black electrical tape, cut out a triangle nose and eyes, and a large gap–toothed grin, and taped it over the red button on his console. It looked totally ridiculous and utterly harmless. And that meant Vila had to be behind it.

Avon looked up and glanced with careful disinterest around the flight deck. Cally was working with intense concentration on a panel she had pulled out of a hidden compartment behind the flight couch. Jenna was at the pilot's position talking to Blake via the communicator. Avon cleared his throat.

"Where is Gan? Or even Vila, for that matter?" he asked to the room at large.

Jenna glanced over at him. "Gan is checking out some circuits in the teleport bay. I sent Vila to bed a few hours ago." When Avon simply stared at her, she felt forced to add, "He was exhausted, Avon. The rest of us have all taken naps, but he hadn't yet." She frowned as she studied the dark smudges under Avon's eyes and his unkempted hair.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep, too; you look terrible."

Avon looked down at his console and pressed a sequence of buttons, his finger lingering on the grinning face. "Later," he said, a trifle too sharply, for joining Vila in bed was precisely what he wanted to do, but his sense of priorities was preventing it. It had been nearly a week since he had held the thief, basking in the affection and pleasure that Vila would generate. With all this work remaining to be done, it looked like it was going to be another two or three days before he would be able to corner the other man for himself — and that thought made him testy.

Jenna was quite used to Avon's moods though, and she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As Avon finished the calibration, his mind continued to toy with the riddle of the Tape Face. What could it mean? Vila's Delta upbringing had supplied the thief with a totally different culture. His ways were sometimes charming, sometimes annoying — but always interesting. Avon felt his curiosity peak as he tried to guess what this latest episode would be.

A light flashed on his console and Avon scowled. The energy flow to the detectors was now below norm and would have to be adjusted down in the auxiliary room where he had just come from. He was sure he had set the power to the proper level while there, and he started feeling irritated with himself. Perhaps it _was_ time to get some sleep, if he was going to have to adjust everything twice!

The power level sank further, causing other lights to blink, including the red one. The little face peered up at him, winking happily in an almost cheeky demand for attention. Avon suppressed a smile as he wondered how such a silly little thing could make him feel better. He slid from his seat and left without a word. It was obvious that he needed a break, so he decided he would finish this job, then get some well–deserved rest.

He walked into the auxiliary room and was momentarily surprised when the automatic lights failed to come on. The door slid shut behind him and a heavy darkness pressed down against him. He hesitated then spoke aloud, his voice echoing back at him, sounding oddly disembodied to his own ears.

"Zen. Check the illumination circuits for this room. Override them if you have to, but get some light in here. Now."

The lights went on after the slightest of pauses. Relaxing somewhat, Avon turned towards the power panel and walked straight into a black, wiggly thing that fluttered at eye level. He leaped back in surprise.

The thing bounced and twirled, its floppy wing–like appendages drooping comically with each movement.

Avon cautiously walked closer, finally catching the small object as it swung on its string. It was made out of rubber and appeared to be a type of winged rat, for it had long, cupped ears, beady eyes and a pointed snout. The mouth gaped open, displaying four long fangs painted in white. Its slender forearms were imbedded in leathery wings.

He turned it over. Odd that it didn't have a tail, he thought as he gave it a sharp tug and let it go. The winged creature wheeled and jounced about, a flurry of erratic flight. It looked so absurd, Avon smiled. He shook his head and wondered what Vila would surprise him with next.

He didn't have long to wait to discover that, for when he reached out to adjust the power setting, he spotted a fake black spider perched precariously on the knob. He blew softly and the little arachnid tumbled down onto his hand.

Vila was being quite persistent and that intrigued Avon. Suddenly, thoughts of holding the thief and luxuriating in his cozy warmth while he kissed his throat sprang to mind. A sweet yearning began to ache in him, causing him to shift his priorities. He set the power to the proper level and left for the thief's cabin.

He entered with care, expecting some other trap but he was disappointed to find Vila's quarters empty. He glanced around again and then on impulse, placed the fake spider in Vila's bed between the sheets just below the pillow. He replaced the covers and smoothed them down, smiling wickedly as he found himself wishing the little spider was spring loaded. Now _that_ would be interesting.

He left then, regretting that he had missed the thief, but still hopeful that Vila would turn up. He headed for his room.

Stepping into his own cabin, he scanned it quickly then headed into the bathroom, sure that no matter what the evening held in store for him, a bath would not be amiss. Finished, he stepped back into his bedroom and was greeted by a man–sized white thing. It pounced out at him, yelling, "BOO!" in an all too familiar voice.

Reflexively, he grabbed at it, ending up with an armful of sheets as he pressed his captive against the wall. He reached up to the head and pulled at the pillowcase with two eye holes cut out of it.

"Trick or Treat!" Vila shouted gleefully as his head appeared.

Avon got a better grip on Vila, letting his hands rest on his shoulder and waist. "Trick or treat? Vila, what in the hell are you going on about?"

"Ah, you know Avon, it's Halloween! Trick or Treat!" he repeated with a big grin.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Vila looked incredulous. "You really don't know about Halloween? Geez, Avon, you Alphas sure have had a deprived childhood! Well, never mind. Trick or Treat!"

"Vila…." Avon warned.

The thief smiled smugly. "It's like this, Avon. You have to give me a _treat_ or I'll have to keep playing _tricks_ on you."

Avon looked interested and leaned in closer. "What kind of a treat?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

"Well, usually it's anything sweet, but for you I'll make an exception, Sourpuss."

Avon's eyes shone with humor and he gave Vila a long, deep kiss. When he had rendered the thief breathless, he whispered, "That is extremely generous of you."

"Well, I figure it's the charitable thing to do, since you've had such an underprivileged upbringing."

Avon arched an eyebrow. "Is that a fact? Perhaps I was too hasty in my choice. Maybe it would be wiser of me to make a more thorough investigation of your array of _tricks_ first." As he spoke, his hand trailed across Vila's stomach, traveling lower into the folds of sheets until he found what he was searching for.

Vila grinned uncontrollably. "Oooh, you are a wicked one! Me mum used to warn me about men like you when I went out trick–or–treating!"

Avon worked his way under the sheets and began gentle, squeezing strokes. "Tell me; what words of advice did she give you about such occasions?"

"What? Oh! Eh, she said under no circumstance was I to enter their apartments."

Avon smiled. "Looks to me like you've made a fatal mistake."

Vila's face was beginning to flush. "It's a mistake I think I can live with it."

With a sweep of his free hand, Avon impatiently pulled off the rest of Vila's costume and then stared at his friend, stunned.

"You're blue," he said, stating the obvious, for Vila's skin was a pale sky blue from the neck on down.

"Surprise!"

Avon was silent for a few moments. With a touch of bafflement, he asked, "Why?"

"It's my Halloween costume. I wanted something pretty basic, you know, considering what I was planning to be doing in it. Anyway, I thought it was about time that you learned that I have royalty in my background. Blue–blood is not something that one can hide, you know."

"Apparently not. So why aren't your head and neck also blue?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure this stuff will come off okay, but just in case it doesn't, I didn't want to have to explain to Blake and the girls about how I got this way."

Avon took a half a step back and looked down at his hand. The palm was dusted with blue. "Vila…." he started, his voice low with warning.

"No, no, no. It's alright, Avon. I'm sure this stuff will come off," he interrupted hastily. "It might mean we'll have to take a shower together when we're through, though," he added with a sly smile. "Just to be sure that we get all of it off."

Avon didn't answer right away. With his gaze downward, something else had captured his attention.

"What's wrong?" Vila asked.

Avon stared at Vila's penis. "What did you…?"

"Oh. I triple dipped it to make up for…expansion and wear."

Avon started to laugh; he couldn't help it. "I think you've overestimated things a bit!"

"Don't be cheeky! Besides, the _wear_ hasn't really begun as yet. Nor is it likely to, if you keep laughing at me," he added, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Avon immediately went deadpan. "I do apologize, Vila. You simply took me by surprise."

"It wasn't easy, you know, trying to decide what to come as."

Avon pressed up against him again, his hands encircling Vila, wandering down to cup the thief's bottom. He began to rub their bodies together. "I find that hard to believe, especially since you've never had any trouble coming before."

Vila started to nibble and kiss the side of Avon's neck. "Hmm, that's what I like about you; prim and proper Alpha on the outside, sex maniac on the inside."

Avon tightened his grip suddenly, holding Vila close for a few moments. The hug was nearly over by the time the startled thief realised what was happening.

The impulse satisfied, Avon leaned back and placed his hand on Vila's chest. "Blue…." he said, taking another slow look down Vila's body. "Perhaps I should make a closer inspection." He knelt down and began rubbing Vila's inner thigh with his hand, trailing wet kisses down his stomach and along his erection.

His knees suddenly weak, Vila leaned heavily against the wall. "If this is an inspection, put me down on your list for daily maintenance," he gasped. He shifted his legs a little more apart, allowing Avon room to caress his balls and rub his hand against his bottom and up into the cleft.

Vila's blueness was proving too distracting, the odd color inhibiting Avon rather than stimulating him. He closed his eyes and took Vila into his mouth, sucking him in time with the rhythmic strokes he made as he moved his head back and forth.

Vila was now completely supported by the wall, his legs braced and locked into place. His hands were burrowed into the technician's thick hair, massages alternating with petting motions. As far as Vila was concerned, he was in paradise; heaven had nothing that could possibly compete with this!

Avon grew more persistent, sucking stronger as he penetrated Vila's rectum with his fingers. The double assault proved too much and Vila felt a sweet rush as his muscles contracted and he shot his seed into Avon's mouth. The technician swallowed, patiently accepting the salty fluid.

Vila's knees finally gave way and he slid down the wall, stunned. He stared up at Avon, exhausted, but still able to feel a thrill as he noted the way Avon's eyes glittered at him. He blinked once and Avon was gone. He blinked again and Avon was back in place, a tube of their favorite gel in hand. The technician applied copious amounts to his own erection, then grabbed Vila's ankles and pulled. The thief slid away from the wall and lay on his back. Vila bent his legs a little and Avon applied more of the gel to the thief's bottom.

"Going to have your way with me?" Vila asked lazily.

"Right the first time," Avon said as he tossed the tube over his shoulder. He hooked both his elbows under Vila's knees and lifted as he inched forward. After a small amount of positioning, Avon placed his erection against Vila and pushed in with steady force.

Vila spread his toes in ecstasy and pushed out, using the the best way to relax himself for the penetration.

Avon was in then, and he placed his palms on the floor above Vila's shoulders, giving himself the leverage that he needed while keeping the thief in place. Too excited, he simply concentrated on his thrusting, giving himself over to his needs. His pace quickened and his movements shortened and grew harder. With a final grunt, he ejaculated, pumping a few more times as spasms shook his body. He collapsed on Vila.

As they relaxed, their bodies straightened and untangled until they were lying side by side, holding each other in a close embrace.

Vila moved his hand up and traced a design on Avon's face. He grinned as the technician captured the hand and kissed his palm. "You should go look in the mirror, Avon. You're all smudged with blue now. In fact, you look like you've been eating blueberries."

Avon reached down and fondled Vila. "In a manner of speaking, that is exactly what I've been doing, idiot." But as he thought about it, he didn't like the idea of anyone, even Vila, seeing him when he looked ridiculous. He pushed the thief away and ordered, "Go get a cloth and clean me up. There is no way that I'm going to go to sleep like this."

Vila managed to look offended. "First you have your way with me and now you're ordering me about. What do you think I am — your love slave?"

Avon put on his best smug–Alpha expression. "Put in your application and I'll consider you for the position."

Vila rolled to his feet and padded into the bathroom muttering, "I don't see why we should now start limiting ourselves to just one position." Then he said in a louder voice, "Just be sure to post all the try–out times, eh? I wouldn't want to miss any of them." The sound of running water was heard and a few seconds later, Vila came out with a armful of towels. He sat down next to Avon and sorted the cloths out.

Avon stretched himself out on the floor. "You may proceed," he ordered.

Scrambling on all fours, Vila straddled Avon, settling into a sitting position on the computer expert's chest.

"Oof, you're heavy! Get off."

"'fraid not. I've got a job to do, whether you like it or not," he replied gleefully. He grabbed up a soapy cloth and began to scrub Avon's nose and cheek.

Avon suffered with a martyr's silence, secretly enjoying the attention. But slowly, he noticed a change in Vila's manner. The scrubbing grew more intense and the thief developed a worried frown.

"Vila…." he said, suddenly suspicious.

"I don't understand it. It ought to be coming off!"

Vila leaped off as Avon rolled to his feet. As the technician disappeared into the bathroom, Vila grabbed his trousers and pulled them on. His finely–tuned survival instinct told him that it wasn't healthy for him to remain here any longer. He hastily threw on his shirt.

Water splashed and after a moment's silence Avon spoke through clenched teeth, his voice angry. "Trick or treat? TRICK OR TREAT?! VILA!!"

Vila pulled on his last shoe as he hopped–scotched towards the door. "Avon, I'm sorry! I'm going to get Orac, maybe he can help," he called out. "And if he can't, I'm going to be dead," he said worriedly as he darted out of the door.

Avon stormed out of the bathroom, his expression furious as he caught sight of Vila's hasty exit.

* * * * *

Blake walked towards the flight deck, puzzling over the rubber bat he had found down in one of the auxiliary rooms. It had startled him as he entered the room to run some systems checks. He smiled as he realised that it was Halloween and that someone was observing the holiday by playing a prank. With a chuckle, he decided it had to be Vila.

Distracted with his musings, he stepped into a corridor intersection and was nearly run over when Vila pelted past him from the cross passageway. As the thief disappeared around a corner, he yelled, "Sorry, Blake!" and was gone.

Blake stared after him, wondering if a true emergency was going on, or if Vila was just being Vila. Undecided, he glanced speculatively in the direction that Vila had come from. Several possibilities came to mind and he decided to investigate.

He paused in front of Avon's cabin and was debating whether to inquire within when the door suddenly slid open and a wad of white sheets was hurled out directly at him. He caught it reflexively and then stared, astounded. Avon stood in front of him, stark naked and furious. As Blake took a good look at him, he noted curious patches of blue on Avon's lips, nose, cheeks, arms, chest and stomach. It even looked as if his balls were blue.

As Blake stared at Avon and watched him turn a peculiar shade of purple from embarrassment, he got a sudden inspiration as to the goings on. Unable to restrain himself, he looked Avon straight in the eye and said with a hint of devilment, "I had no idea that you blue–bloods like to indulge in trick–or–treat! This is quite a revelation, Avon!"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in Liaisons #1.


End file.
